vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Nations (Command
Summary Due to Hitler being erased from time the Soviet Union grew more powerful. A group of European countries banded together to resist Stalin's attacks. After the war was over it expanded to other parts of the globe. Due to alterations to the time-line they possessed advanced weapons beyond their time-period. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least Low 7-B for super-weapons. Most normal forces are 9-A to High 8-C Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Allied Nations Origin: Command & Conquer, Red Alert universe Classification: Democratic military alliance Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: About 30 years. Population: Hundreds of millions (population of the US and Europe and some other countries) Territory: Most western countries Technology/Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Freezing, Forcefield Creation, can shrink opponents Attack Potency: Likely at least Small City level for super-weapons (Allies had nuclear weapons in Red Alert 2 before the psychics disabled them (in Red Alert 3 time-travel erased nuclear weapons). The Weather Control Device and Proton Collider are implied to be nuclear in strength (in the Yuri's Revenge mission "Power Play" and the Red Alert 3 mission "The Science of War" respectively). President Howard T. Ackerman had a weapon that could level Moscow in the Red Alert 3 mission "A Monument to Madness"). Most normal forces are Small Building level to Large Building level. Power Source: Has used coal and gas power plants. Industrial Capacity: Thanks to mostly automated assembly weapons can be quickly produced for specific battles. Military Prowess: At least around 32 million troops (assuming countries in this timeline had around the same troops as their real world counterparts). Notable Individuals: During the first Red Alert the pragmatic Gunter von Esling served as the Supreme Commander of the Allied forces. The patriotic Greek General Nikos Stavros served as his second in command. But Nikos Stavros becomes disillusioned after the Soviets took Greece. Soviet Major Vladimir Kosygin would defect to the Allies after learning of Stalin's ruthlessness and give Intel on the Soviet nuclear program. The laid back but serious Brigadier-General Ben Carville also ran many allied operations. Dr. Albert Einstein served as an important scientist aiding in developing many of the Allies more advanced weapons. During Red Alert 2 United States President Michael Dugan and the European Council commanded the Allied military. General Ben Carville served under the president as his second in command. General Réne Lyon served the European Council and advised the President about how to get their support. Lieutenant Eva Lee served as an intelligence officer. Dr. Albert Einstein still served as an important scientist. During Red Alert 3 the decisive Field Marshal Robert Bingham served as the Supreme Allied Commander. Lieutenant Eva McKenna served as his communications officer. Field Commander Warren Fuller specialized in ground-based combat. Commander Lissette Hanley specialized in advanced technology weapons. Air Force Commander Giles Price naturally specialized in air attacks. Commander Douglas Hill specializes in tank combat. Commander Lydia Winters is the architect of the Allied global defense network (the Athena Cannon). US President Howard T. Ackerman was a fanatic at wanting to destroy the Soviet Union. Even when the allies tried to make a peace treaty with the Soviets and work together against the Empire he attempted to sabotage it by firing a weapon at Russia. He is defeated and seemingly killed. He was actually an android created by the Empire to get the Allied and Soviets to weaken each-other. European Union President Rupert Thornley would have dubious dealings with the FutureTech corporation in a plot to build the Sigma Harmonizer. Kelly Weaver was spokesperson for the FutureTech Corporation. Dr. Gregor Zelinsky was a Soviet scientist that defected to the Allies out of moral concerns. Weaknesses: Since the Allies value mobility and subterfuge their vehicles are not as often as heavily armored as their rivals. Most members have normal human weaknesses. Technology Breakdown: *'Chrono technology:' The Allies ability to manipulate time and space has always been their trump card. The Chronosphere was used during all of the wars allowing them to move attack forces (as long as they are inside vehicles) across the world instantaneously. Some specific forces have built-in teleporting abilities (such as the Chrono Tank and Chrono Miners). In Red Alert this sometimes would have the unwanted side affect of creating a whirlpool rift in space-time that rampages uncontrollably but this was fixed in later models of the Chronosphere. In Red Alert 2 the allies had specially trained infantry called Chrono Legionnaire that could teleport and had a weapon that frozen the target in time and erased it. This technology was lost due to the Soviet time-travel removing Einstein from the time-line. In Red Alert 3 Tanya was equipped with an experimental Time Belt that would send her to where she was 5 seconds ago and to the psychical condition she was in 5 seconds ago (removing injuries) while she still retained her memories. The Allies had several related Top Secret Protocols. These could only be deployed sparingly. Chrono Rift would briefly phase units or buildings out of time so they could not act or be damaged. This could be used to hinder the enemies by delaying their forces or to protect one's own forces. Another Top Secret Protocol was Chrono Swap that would target two friendly vehicles or ships and teleport them to each-other's location. The last was Time Bomb where the Allies would teleport bombs into enemy forces. The FutureTech corporation developed the Sigma Harmonizer. Even in it's incomplete state it could freeze all enemy forces across a battlefield in time briefly while allowing friendly forces to move freely and defeat the defenseless opponents frozen in time. If it had been completed it supposedly would have worked for much longer periods of time. *'Gap technology:' As a part of information warfare the Allies Gap Generators (and Mobile Gap Generators) prevented most methods of "scanning" their location to conceal their location. These even worked on Yuri's Psychic Radar, but was not perfect as concentrated scans from it's Psychic Reveal count briefly break through. This technology was lost after Einstein was erased from time. *'Prism technology and Spectrum weapons:' Specialized lasers that can charge each-other to boost their power to split when they hit their target and damage other target's nearby. *'Camouflage technology:' Mirage tank and disguise themselves (likely through holograms) to looks like mundane objects. *'Sonar amplification:' Trained dolphins are trained to use a weapon that amplifies their echolocation to be strong enough to damage enemy ships. *'Weather manipulation:' The Weather Control Device can manifest powerful storms that can cause havic over large areas. This technology was lost after the Soviets erased Einstein from the time-line. *'Robotics:' In Red Alert 2 the Allies developed remotely driven tanks to fight against Yuri's Psychic Army. This allowed the operator to stay out of range of enemy mind control. In Red Alert 3 the Aircraft Carrier used drone fighter aircraft called Sky Knights and FutureTech developed an AI driven tanked called the Future Tank X-1 armed with advanced weapons. *'Cryo weapons:' In Red Alert 3 the Allies developed technology to rapidly freeze enemies. The Cryocopters in the air and Cryo Legionnaires on the ground use a beam to quickly such the heat out of enemies. A Top Secret Protocol was to fire a cyroshot from orbit to freeze targets, but it could only be deployed sparingly. *'S.H.R.I.N.K. Beam:' The Strong Homogeneous Residual-Interactive Neutron Kinetic Beam can be used to shink targets to smaller sizes. This makes them weaker but faster. This is used in the Cryocopters in Red Alert 3. *'Proton Collider:' A weapon that will cause more damage for the more targets it his. A stationary variant was a superweapon that hits over a very large area. Smaller versions were installed on the Harbinger Gunship aircraft and the FTC-X3 Pacifier Field Artillery Vehicle. Used in Red Alert 3. It works by causing a "molecular-melting" effect. *'Space technology:' In all conflicts the allies have employed satellites to monitor foes and for communication. In Red Alert 3 some satellites also are used to "Cyroshot" an area and freeze it and an Athena SatNet is used to fire proton beams at targets on the ground when directed by truck called an Athena Cannon. *'Force-fields:' In Yuri's Revenge the Allies could deploy a force-field on their buildings to protect them for a few minutes. Doing so would disrupt their power grid so this was only done sparingly, usually to counter superweapons. In Red Alert 3 the Athena Cannon truck could get energy from their satellite in order and form it into a force-field called Aegis Shield. The Aegis Shield would adsorb armor but if it takes to much damage it shrinks until it disappears. *'Espionage:' Commonly uses spies (and thieves) to collect information, steal resources, and sabotage the enemy. File:Prism Tanks.jpg File:CryoLegionnaire RA3 Art1.jpg File:ALLIES Future Tank X-1--article image.jpg File:ChronoTank RA1 Cine1.jpg File:Weather control device Cutscene Render.jpg File:Harrier Strike Alcatraz.jpg File:Allied Cruiser.jpg File:RA3 Proton Collider Concept Art.jpg File:MediumTank RA1 Cine2.jpg File:CNCRA Stavros and Esling.jpg Category:Civilizations Category:Freezing Category:Teleportation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Command & Conquer Category:Tier 7